1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a turbocharger in which a shaft is rotatably supported by a semi-floating bearing, and to a turbocharger oil supply system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been known a turbocharger in which a turbine shaft is rotatably supported by a bearing housing. The turbine shaft is provided with a turbine wheel on one end and a compressor wheel on the other end.
The turbocharger thus configured is connected to an engine, then the turbine wheel is rotated by exhaust gas discharged from the engine, and the compressor wheel is rotated through the turbine shaft by the rotation of the turbine wheel. Thus, the turbocharger compresses air along with the rotation of the compressor wheel and sends the compressed air out to the engine.
A bearing hole is formed in the bearing housing and a bearing is placed in the bearing hole. The bearing has an insertion hole into which the turbine shaft is inserted. A bearing surface to be subjected to a radial load is formed on an inner peripheral surface of the insertion hole. The turbocharger described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-193709 is provided with a semi-floating bearing which is of a type of the aforementioned bearing and is restrained from moving in a rotational direction of the turbine shaft.